Kami Di Sini
by arito imut
Summary: Gempa 9.0 SR dan tsunami mengguncang Jepang pada 11.3.2011. Bencana terburuk dalam sejarah negara itu membuat Kiku Honda terpuruk. Akankah sang 'Negeri Matahari Terbit' bisa bangkit apabila dia kehilangan cahayanya?


Penyangkalan hal cipta (what the prek) : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary : Gempa 9.0 SR dan tsunami mengguncang Jepang pada 11.3.2011. Bencana terburuk dalam sejarah negara itu membuat Kiku Honda terpuruk. Akankah sang 'Negeri Matajari Terbit' bisa bangkit apabila dia kehilangan cahayanya?

Peringatan : mengandung shonen ai! Hints AmeriPan. Jika tidak suka, tombol 'back' siap dipencet.

-xxx-

Pening, mual-mual, ngilu, dan nyeri terasa di seluruh tubuh Kiku Honda. Bersama rakyatnya, dia terombang-ambing dan terhempas air laut yang menghanyutkan kota-kota di pesisir timur negaranya. Rakyatnya sakit, rakyatnya menderita, rakyatnya menangis, tapi dia tak boleh menangis.

Kiku sendirian di salah satu koridor di sebuah stadion di Sendai, berhati-hati membawa selimut cadangan dan obat-obatan seadanya yang dia ambil dari gudang rumahnya yang selamat dari terjangan air laut.

'Andai aku bisa dibagi, aku ingin ada di Iwate, Hachinohe, dan tempat-tempat lainnya.' Air mata meluncur turun di pipinya yang putih pucat. Kiku ingin sebisa mungkin dekat dengan SEMUA rakyatnya yang menderita, berbagi duka, derita, menghibur mereka, dan –semoga bisa- membagi harapan pada mereka. Tapi dia tidak bisa, dia sungguh terbeatas. Pemerintahnya sudah mengerahkan ribuan personel untuk membantu evakuasi dan penyediaaan kebutuhan bagi pengungsi, namun belum cukup bila untuk korban sebanyak ini. Kiku membiarkan air mata itu terus jatuh. 'Untungnya koridor ini gelap dan aku sendiri. Tak ada yang melihatku mennagis. Tidak boleh, aku harus kuat, demi rakyatku.' Akibat gempa dan tsunami, hingaa saat itu fasilitas listrik dan air masih belum berfungsi optimal. Hari masih siang, jadi para pengungsi masih bisa mendapatkan kehangatan dan penerangan, tapi bagaimana jika di malam hari? Memikirkan hal itu Kiku menjadi lebih sedih.

'klap!' Koridor yang gelap mendadak terang benderang. Kiku memandang lampu neon yang menyala.

"Kiku! Kau di sini ternyata!" Pemuda bertubuh tegap khas ras Arya, berambut klimis berkaos biru tua mendatanginya. Peluh sebesar biji kacang kedelai membanjiri dahinya.

"Aku bawa generator yang banyak dari rumah. Kau bisa pakai itu semua, selain itu. . ."

"Lu-Ludwig-san?" Kiku memotong omongan Ludwig. Dia heran bisa melihat kawan lamanya bisa ada di Sendai.

"Oh, biar kubawakan itu." Ludwig menunjuk selimut-selimut dan obat-obatan yang Kiku bawa. Mereka bergegas ke lokasi tempat pengungsi beristirahat.

"Ano. . . Ludwig-san. . ."

"Aku di sini utukmu,Kiku." Pemuda ras Arya itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kiku. Air mata yang telah kering kembali menetes. "Arigato. . . "

Setelah membagi-bagikan selimut dan memberi obat pada dokter yang datang, Kiku berjalan ke dapur umum. Membantu relawan di sana menyiapkan makanan untuk pengungsi. Anak-anak kecil mulai merengek karena lapar. Kiku segera memasang apronnya dan berlari ke kompor. Dia akan menyiapkan bubur hangat bagi balita-balita. Musim dingin yang sedang berlangsung menambah parah kondisi pengungsi. Bila makanan untuk mereka tidak layak, bukan tidak mungkin korban bertambah bukan karena gempa dan tsunami, tapi karena penanganan yang buruk.

"Ve~! Jangan diberi tomat, nii-san"

"Tomat membuat masakan enak!" jawab Lovino ketus.

"Sup tidak butuh tomat, nii-san!"

Terdengar keributan kecil di kompor yang terletak di tengah-tengah dapur umum. Ada Lovino dan Feliciano rupanya, kakak beradik ahli masak dari Italia ikut datang ke Jepang.

"Mmmmm. . . Lovino-san, rakyat kami tidak suka ada tomat di dalam sup." Kata Kiku begitu sampai di dekat mereka.

"Bah! Padahal sup dengan tomat itu enak! Aku akan memasak makanan lain saja." Lovino pergi dari tempat itu sambil uring-uringan. Kiku memandang kepergian Lovino dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Kiku! Aku bawa banyak makanan dan koki dari rumah, ve~! Lihat . . . . lihat . . . mereka sudah aku masakkan pasta. Sekarang mereka makan dengan lahap!" Feliciano memutar tubuh Kiku sambil berkata riang. Kiku melihat di sekitarnya, para pengungsi memakan pasta buatan Feliciano. Kiku tersenyum lega. Rakyatnya tidak terancam kelaparan. Saat dia memalingkan muka, sebuah sendok berisi sup hangat terulur padanya.

"Makanlah Kiku." Feliciano meniup sup yang mengepul, lalu menyuapkannnya ke mulut Kiku.

'Supnya lezat.'

"Aku di sini,ve~" Feliciano memeluk Kiku. Kiku membalas pelukannya dengan anggukan kecil.

Menjelang malam, ketika matahari sedang kembali ke peraduannya, Kiku menyadari bahwa tidak hanya duo Italians dan Ludwig yang datang. Saat dia membantu dokter merawat pengungsi yang terluka, di situ ada Vash Zwingli yang membalut salah satu korban. "Aku di sini, Kiku." katanya. Saat Kiku membantu tim membersihkan sampah di jalan-jalan raya, ada alat berat buatan Rusia yang meringankan pekerjaan mereka. "Aku datang membantu,da!" Suara Ivan Braginski. Kiku menunduk memberi hormat dan ucapan terimakasih ke bekas musuhnya di PD II. Lalu ketika hari sudah malam, saat dia hendak beristirahat setelah yakin rakyatnya bisa cukup beristirahat, seseorang menyodorinya minuman ginseng.

"Yao nii-san."

"Ginseng baik untuk pemulihan tubuhmu, aru."

Wang Yao tersenyum mengacak-acak rambut hitam kelam milik Kiku.

"Aku di sini, adik kecilku."

"Domo Arigato, nii-san." Kiku menyesap minuman ginseng dari Wang Yao. Benar kata kakak angkatnya itu, badannya terasa lebih segar.

Pluk!

Jaket cokelat tebal jatuh di pundaknya. Dua tangan besar membalutkan jaket itu dengan benar ke tubuh Kiku yang mungil, lalu Kiku merasa kakinya dipijat-pijat tangan kecil.

"Nesia-chan!" Bocah bernama Nesia dari Indonesia tersenyum namanya dipanggil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang beberapa bolong –ganti jadi gigi dewasa maksudnya-. Nesia memberi Kiku sebuah gulungan kertas. Ketika dibuka, tampaklah lukisan seekor Phoenix dengan latar belakang bendera Jepang. Lukisan itu memiliki arti : Jepang tidak akan mati. Kiku bahagia menerima hadiah dari Nesia.

"Arigato, nesia-chan. Dengan siapa kamu kemari?"

"Sang Hero di sini, Kiku! Aku datang dengannya bersama Arthur. Aku membawa 2 kapal induk dan beberapa ahli nuklir, jaga-jaga bila ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Tau 'kan, aku berpengalaman menangani nuklir saat aku melukaimu dan Katyusha ketika salah satu kota miliknya meledak. Bila saat itu aku bisa membuatmu pulih, aku akan melakukannya sekali lagi. Mmm...dan Arthur juga membawa helikopter-helikopter terbaiknya untuk membantu evakuasi besok." Alfred menjelaskan kedatangannya panjang lebar.

"Bantuanmu banyak sekali Alfred-san."

"Panggil 'Alfred' atau 'Al' saja, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu? Hahahahahaha. . . . bantuan sebanyak itu bukan masalah bagi seorang hero! Ditambah rakyatku juga sedang menggalang dana di rumah untuk dikirimkan kemari."

Kiku termenung, walau Alfred berkata bantuan segitu dibilang tidak seberapa, baginya 2 KAPAL INDUK itu banyak!

"Kiku! Kau tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu tidak terluka? Kepalamu? Masih pening? Kakimu bagaimana? Kau masuk angin tidak, terendam air laut?" Kiku shock mendapat serombongan pertanyaan dari Arthur yang menghampiri dan meraba-raba tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Arthur-san. Terimakasih sudah mengkawatirkan aku." Kiku tersenyum membalas perhatian dari Arthur. Wajah Arthur seketika menjadi kepiting rebus.

"A-aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu. Aku hanya tidak mau terus-menerus ditelepon Alfred yang mengajakku menemuimu." Keluar deh sifat tsunderenya. . .

"Siapa yang meneleponmu? Bukankah saat mendengar Kiku digoncang gempa dan tsunami, kau yang terus-terusan meneleponku mengajak aku segera kemari?" sembur Alfred. Arthur salah tingkah ditambah pandangan Kiku yang meminta kejelasan siapa yang berbohong. Hmm...walau itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan sekarang. Dulu, dua negara ini musuhnya di PD II, namun kini, mereka lah yang paling peduli pada Kiku.

"Bonnuit Kiku Honda. Aku turut prihatin dengan apa yang menimpamu. Aku baru saja tiba bersama helikopter-helikopterku yang luas dan nyaman, bila kau membutuhkannya." Francis menunduk meraih tangan Kiku, ketika hendak menciumnya, tangan Kiku ditarik Alfred dan diganti dengan tangannya. Francis segera mendongak dan memberi 'death glare' terbaiknya pada Alfred. Alfred sendiri bersiul-siul pura-pura bodoh sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pundak Kiku.

"Kapanpun kau butuh, aku dan orang-orangku yang terbaik siap membantu."

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, wine idiot? Punyaku yang terbaik!" Tangan Arthur terkepal kesal menunjuk-nunjuk Francis.

"Non. . . non . . .dilihat dari mana, Arthur?"

"Milikku tentu saja!"

Dan mereka bertengkar bagai anjing dan kucing. Alfred memalingkan wajah Kiku menghadapkan pada wajahnya.

"Alfred. . "

"Aku, kami, dunia, ada di sini. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Kiku."

Nesia yang biasanya bawel,memeluk Kiku dalam diam – Nesia disuruh supervisor buat gak banyak bacot, tapi banyak doa- disusul Alfred, lalu Ludwig, Feliciano, Yao, Arthur, Francis, dan yang lainnya.

"We are here."kata mereka serempak.

"Minna-san, arigato."

-FIN-

Author's note : nyaaa...aku bener-bener sedih denger tsunami n gempa besar menimpa jepang, eheuuu...jepang itu sudah memberi banyak pengaruh padaku, sejak kecil mpe sekarang gede. Semoga yang terbaik buat jepang deh. Aku seneng banget waktu baca berita di m***o tv yg bilang 45 negara siap membantu jepang, bahkan di berita juga ada suatu daerah miskin di afghanistan membantu jepang 50rb dollar, duuuhhh...banyak negara yang cinta jepang. –peluk kiku-. Dan aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih pada m***o tv, sebagai partner saya secara tidak langsung dalam bikin fic ini. –tepok2 tipi- pokoknya lewat fic ini aku berdoa yang terbaik buat Jepang!


End file.
